<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Million Times: Yes! by benschwartz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709661">A Million Times: Yes!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/benschwartz/pseuds/benschwartz'>benschwartz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Space Force (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Dinner, Drunk Tony, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, chantony, no beta we die like men, pure fluff. basically cotton candy, they’re so in love, y’all are too angsty on twt rn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/benschwartz/pseuds/benschwartz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i rly hope you like this it’s 3am and i’m yearning also y’all r so angsty on twt i had to write this for the reprieve</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chan Kaifang &amp; F. Tony Scarapiducci, Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Million Times: Yes!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i rly hope you like this it’s 3am and i’m yearning also y’all r so angsty on twt i had to write this for the reprieve</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Tony was taking a long time in the bathroom. Normally that wasn’t out of the ordinary, but he had already spent and hour getting ready before they left the house, and Chan was starting to get worried that he was sick or in danger. The latter was unlikely, but it didn’t keep him from worrying. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Chan shot him a text asking if he was okay and immediately got one back—he was playing Subway Surfers and got caught up in the game. He’d be out in a minute. Of course Chan rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. Of course Tony would get distracted playing Subway Surfers on a date. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When Tony sat down at their table again, he immediately downed his glass of champagne like a shot. Chan decided not to comment, but he took notice. Something was off with Tony, but he wasn’t sure just what it was yet. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“The last time we went to a fancy restaurant we got thrown out for being disruptive—“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You were being disruptive, I was trying not to laugh,” Chan corrected. Tony waved his hand as if to dismiss the claim. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So I thought we should try again.” Tony held his boyfriend’s hand on the table, and it still made his palms sweaty to do so, even after all this time. “You deserve a proper date.” Chan cocked his head curiously. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We’ve gone on plenty of dates. Picnics, stargazing, hiking, swimming, shopping, driving to the middle of the desert to have sex—“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s the same thing as stargazing.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t owe me anything. You’ve already given me the world and all the stars you can hold in your pockets.” Chan smiles earnestly and pulls his hand away to arrange the croutons in his salad to resemble the Big Dipper. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I want to give you more. You deserve more.” Tony’s voice was tinged with something bittersweet, some sort of longing that Chan couldn’t quite place. He didn’t think there could be any more to give, and if there was he certainly didn’t think anything he did warranted its gifting. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Tony thought that Chan certainly deserved more than he could ever give, and though the romance in that sentiment was not lost on him, he found it to be a source of anxiety more than comfort. Though he knew Chan loved him deeply, he thought that surely he would wise up soon and realize he could do better than Tony. This fear was never discussed, but Tony’s abandonment issues weren’t exactly in the fine print of his boyfriend application as much as they were emblazoned in boldface. Chan was happy to assure him, especially knowing it eased his lover’s anxieties.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Tony.” Chan gave him the most sincere look he could muster and took his hand again. “You’re everything I could have asked for and more. I promise there’s no act of grandiose that could make me love you anymore than I already do.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You couldn’t love me even a </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">little </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">more?” Tony asked cutely, scrunching his nose and leaning his head to his shoulder. Chan rubbed his thumb on the back of Tony’s hand as a way to tell him he was being adorable, but he rolled his eyes in response. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Everyday I wake up and love you a little more, you goof.” Chan returned to his salad, and Tony found his mouth agape. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re being extra affectionate today. Not that I’m complaining, in fact, I’m absolutely soaking it up baby. I don’t know what I did, but I’m gonna keep doing it.” The conversation paused as their food came out, and the waitress commented on what a cute couple they were. Chan was grateful. Most of them hit on Tony, but it’s not like Tony ever flirts back; he’s always looking at Chan with that glimmer of hope and love in his eyes. The kind of look that could make your neck hot from being on the receiving end of it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You didn’t do anything. I’ve just noticed you like when I say things like that.” Tony went to speak but Chan beat him to it. “I always mean them. I just used to be afraid to say them, and we haven’t had a lot of time to ourselves recently. Why is Space Force even so busy, it’s not like we’re having Star Wars.” Tony scoffed at that. He could list everything wrong with Space Force, starting with the huge PR nightmare it is, but he doesn’t want to talk about work right now. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Why were you afraid?” Tony blew on his fettuccine, but it still made him do a mouth dance when it was too hot. Chan always found entertainment in how he misjudged the temperature of food. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Chan shrugged. “I’ve never been very good with affection, but I like making you happy, and I feel comfortable saying those things to you.” Tony’s grin was wide across his face, but he was holding back from smiling widely with all his teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m really glad. I like making you happy too.” Tony’s eyebrows lifted slowly and he stood up as if he has just remembered something. “I want to make you happy forever.” When he dropped to one knee, Chan’s eyes went wide and he could feel everyone in the restaurant now watching their scene. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re so cheesy,” Chan mumbled mostly to himself, but Tony heard anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, I am. I love being clichéd with you, I love spending time with you, I love bothering you, and I love being with you.” Tony took the velvetine box out of his pocket and presented it to Chan. “Most of all I love you, every little thing about you. Your dry humor, your car dances, your work ethic, your ass—“</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Tony.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Right, sorry. Everything. I’ve probably practiced this speech like a thousand times in the mirror today, but I’ve been writing it since the day we started dating. Maybe that’s a little silly, but I had so much faith in us, and I still do. Everyday I think of new things I want to do with you, or I think of old things that would be better with you, and I know I’m never going to run out of that need for more.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Tony, you’re making it really hard not to cry.” Chan was already crying though, his tears falling down his face with ease as if his skin were made of rainy day windows. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Kaifang, you make me a better man, and I can only pray to whoever is out there that I mean half as much to you as you mean to me. You’re my star. Will you please do me the honor of being my husband?” Tony was smiling as tears threatened to spill from his glossy eyes, but he didn’t care about crying. He just wanted to get his speech right, and his marriage. The tension was pulling him apart and it hadn’t even been a second since he’d finished speaking. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck, Tony, of course.” The patrons of the establishment clapped and whooped in congratulations as the two men embraced tightly. Chan never wanted to let go of this moment, of Tony, he just wanted to live in bliss with his </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">fiancé</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> forever. Now started forever. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When they pulled apart, they shared a gentle kiss and Tony slid the ring on Chan’s finger. It was silver band with a star engraved inside, and Chan immediately decided he would buy a matching gold band for Tony with a sunflower engraved inside. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re perfect,” Tony’s voice was muffled against Chan’s hair, but it still carried. “I love you so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I have never been happier. I love you so much more,” the vibrations from his words resonated in Tony’s chest, and Chan swore he could hear Tony’s heart skip a beat. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Chan drove home that night, holding Tony’s hand as his champagne drunken ass drooled on the window. The restaurant gave them a free bottle of champagne on top of the one they had already bought and Tony decided they had to be drunk right then and there. If they’d stayed any longer, they would have been kicked out for disruptive behavior. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The full moonlight shining on the open, empty road made the pavement look blue and reflective, and when Chan looked over at Tony, his skin reflected the blue even more beautifully. Chan rubbed his thumb against the back of his lover’s hand before looking back at the road, but his eye caught on the glimmer of his ring, shining like a star in the night. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, feeling the weight of the mental and listening to the soft thump of it hitting the rubber wheel. Every sound and sight felt serene in this moment. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Tony snorted and suddenly jolted awake when they went over a rock, and looked around in confusion. He was definitely still drunk. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Did I pro’ose...?” Chan smiled and rubbed the back on his hand again. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You proposed.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Did you say yeeeeeesss?” Tony leaned against Chan’s shoulder and looked up at him, but Chan kept his eyes fixed on the road. He couldn’t stop smiling, and he couldn’t resist kissing Tony if he looked at him right now. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“A million times yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Awesome,” Tony whispered with his eyes closed and half heartedly pumped his fist in the air. “Ang’la said I’d chicken out, I told her no because I knew... I love you an’ we’re so in love, Chan Kaifang, we’re so goooood, I can’t b’lieve I get ta kiss you all the time, we’re gonna be husbandssss!” Tony rambled drunkenly for the rest of the ride, and of course Chan listened to every word. Mostly because he was speaking right in his ear, but also because it was incredibly endearing and the perfect end to a perfect night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>